This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hippocampal morphometry will be assessedin healthy controls and patients. The Hippocampal Region will be delineated manually following a defined protocol. Surface-bases techniques developed at LONI will the be applied to investigate correlations with external factors, such as symptopm scores, neuropsychological assessments and results from genetic testing.